


Wish Upon Clover

by SnowyFrostShadow



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, rip gladstone, sometimes; wishes come true, usually the ones that you really really wish hadn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyFrostShadow/pseuds/SnowyFrostShadow
Summary: It never should have been Della. Not when the biggest magnet for bad luck was traveling with her.But maybe....maybe that was why.Maybe the blame lay not with Donald or even Scrooge, but with himself. Maybe, had he been there, with his luck, things would have been different...





	Wish Upon Clover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samasim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samasim/gifts).



> Inspired by an ask on Samasim's tumblr

_“I wish it had been you instead.“_

He hadn’t thought anything of those seven little words when they’d first escaped his beak.

Nor did he think anything of them when Donald’s expression went from utter rage to curiously blank.

He didn’t think anything more of those words as he stormed off, leaving his cousin standing as still as a statue.

He only really thought of those words when, the next morning after a night of bitter feelings and ill [wishes](http://snowyfrostshadows.tumblr.com/post/176539886182/so-a-long-long-time-ago-sarroora-got-this-ask#), three heavy blurs jumped on top of his bed (and him) and he hears a laugh he never thought he’d hear again.

With more strength than he thought he had (or maybe it’s luck that the ducklings hadn’t gotten a strong enough hold), he pushes her kids (they have to be her kids, who else-?) off him and… _stares_.

It’s impossible. He knows it’s impossible.

They’d all moved on. To come back now would be cruel but, it’s her. She’s  _alive_. Ten years older but she’s  ** _alive_  **and  _ **here**_  and oh god he’s lost his mind.

Della.

Wonderful, perfect,  _stupid_  Della is there and she’s alive.  _ **She’s alive**_.

Della’s easy grin fades as she takes in his expression. He doesn’t blame her, he’s sure he looks like an absolute mess. To be honest, he’s not even sure he’s  _breathing_.

"Hey kids, why don’t you three get a jump on breakfast huh? Your Uncle and I have some boring adult stuff to talk about.”

One of the kids, he never could tell which, gives her a deadpan look. “ _You_  boring? Mom, no offense but I don’t think you’re capable of that.”

Della gives them a thoughtful nod. “True…but sometimes, I just get so overwhelmed with Adult Stuff I can’t  _imagine_  anything fun. Like right now? All I can think about is taxes and how much I  _love_ checking the little boxes and entering the same twenty numbers!”

“I uh, me too! I just. Can’t get enough of uh. Golf! Just  _love_  watching the…players stand around for hours deciding how to hit a ball.” Gladstone tries not to visibly wince at what just came out of his mouth but Della had given him a Look to play along and honestly. Who could fault him for giving in to his dear, back from the dead, cousin?

“You see kids? Boring adult stuff. Although…it does seem to be spreading…”

Della lets her words hang in the air. It doesn’t take long for her boys to exchange a look between the three of them before booking it out of the room.

She lets out a small chuckle as she closes the door behind them before turning to face him.

And for perhaps the first time in his life, Gladstone thinks he’s having a panic attack.

What is he supposed to  _do?_

Give her the biggest damn hug he can muster and cry his eyes out because  _ **she’s been missing for ten years???**_

 **Demand**  she tell him where she’s been? Try not to break down and then break down anyway?

Accept that he’s lost it and act like everything’s fi-

“Gladdy?”

With one word, her old nickname for him from when they were kids, she snaps him out of what he’s sure was a complete and utter [breakdown](http://snowyfrostshadows.tumblr.com/post/176539886182/so-a-long-long-time-ago-sarroora-got-this-ask#).

“What’s got your feathers all in a twist?”

Her tone is joking and light, but her whole expression is one of concern and it’s all so surreal that everything that comes out of his mouth next is a jumbled mess.

“You were. I was. Talking to Donald. Arguing….”

He stops as her expression becomes pained.

“Oh Gladdy, I miss him too.”

Gladstone can almost feel his mind coming to a stop. He doesn’t like how the room suddenly feels like it’s dropped a few degrees.

“Dells. What…Happened to Donald?”

Della gives him a long look. It’s somewhere between pity, disbelief, and sorrow. He hates it.

“He disappeared ten years ago on an adventure Gladstone. Remember?”

 


End file.
